I Remember Your Name
by BlueSmerf
Summary: Tuffnut is visiting his sister today, bringing her favorite flowers. When he gets to her, he smiles sadly at the fact that Ruffnut won't take the roses out of his hand. Rated T for violence and a tiny bit of gore.


**A/N: Had a bad day...Wanted to write a story to kind of let go of some of my sadness. (Yes, that was extremely corny). This is yet another song-fic, this time it is after the song Lucy by Skillet. I obviously don't own the song Lucy, but I hope you enjoy this story all the same.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD either.**

* * *

Tuffnut trudged out of the house, wincing at the morning's bright light. With a sigh, he walked down the steps of the all house he lived in, heading towards the merchant at the center of town. Many people smiled warmly at him, a couple even bidding him a good day. But, today, the viking teen had no intention of wasting his time with other villagers on Berk. He was going to visit his sister today.

Finally arriving at the small, fully stocked shack, Tuffnut knocked on the wooden counter to get the man's attention. The merchant turned, looking at the boy with onyx colored eyes. He blinked, looking expectantly at the teen. In a dull voice, Tuffnut said, "Give me a bouquet of blue roses, please."

"At least you used your manners today," The merchant gruffed, turning around and walking to the back of the shack. He returned with a beautiful bundle of sky blue flowers clenched in his calloused hands. Tuffnut handed the man two silver coins, then took the flowers and stalked out towards the outer most part of the village.

Once away from the hustle and bustle of village life, Tuffnut looked up to the sky, put his fingers to his lips, and let out a high pitched whistle. Within moments, he heard a roar from nearby and the twins' dragon, Barf and Belch, landed dutifully in front of him. Although, Barf drooped a bit, as if he were sad about something. Tuffnut gave the head a pat, before hopping onto the dragon's back. Letting out a mighty roar, the Zippleback took off into the air.

* * *

"Hey, Ruff," Tuffnut greeted, hopping off of the Zippleback. Barf began to whimper, causing Belch to come down and nuzzle the depressed head. Completely ignoring the exchange, Tuffnut continued, "I found some blue roses. They're still your favorite, right? Hope they are."

Tuffnut knelt down on the ground, brushing some of the leaves in front of him away. Once the grass was somewhat clear, the viking teen gingerly place the blue roses down on the ground. He smiled at them, looking at them with a hopeful gaze. Chuckling, he said, "Gods, I remember when you first found out about blue roses..."

* * *

_"Roar! Roar!" The little five year old growled, bending his fingers as to look like claws. An identical five year old girl stood across from him, holding up a small chunk of wood and a pointed stick._

_With a confident voice, the little girl said, "Back! Back I say! Stay away, you Hideous Zippleback!"_

_"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! I'm home~!" Their mother's voice called. Both dropping what they were doing, they scrambled over each other, determined to greet their mother. Mrs. Thorston giggled at the childish scene. Bending down, she enveloped both in a warm hug, smiling as she felt their tiny hands gripping her back._

_Ruffnut blinked open her eyes, peering into her mother's basket. Pulling herself out of the embrace, the young twin padded over to it, reaching in and pulling out a flower. It looked as though it were a rose, but at the same time, it couldn't possibly be. Ruffnut had always been taught roses are red, and only violets were blue. Turning to her mother, the little girl squeaked, "Mommy, what is this?"_

_Mrs. Thorston blinked, before breaking out into a smile. She leaned over and gently took the flower from Ruffnut's hand, holding it so that Tuffnut could also see it. With a caring voice, she answered, "This, my dear, is a blue rose. Very valuable."_

_"Aren't roses supposed to be red?" Tuffnut asked, looking at the flower suspiciously._

_His mother nodded, "Yes. Naturally, roses are often either red or pink, but this one is special. It was hand picked and carefully dyed blue by Gothi herself. Although we've just discovered them, they're already very popular."_

_"Ah, who cares about a stupid flower?" Tuffnut sneered, getting up and going back over to where his sister and him were originally._

_Ruffnut looked at the rose in enchantment, mumbling out, "I really like this flower."_

_Mrs. Thorston smiled, then placed the rose into the little girl's hand._

_"Then, it's yours, darling."_

* * *

"Man, it's insane how obsessed you were with that rose! You still looked after it after all these years!" Tuffnut chortled. "But, don't worry. I'm still taking care of it for you, in case you wanted to know."

Then the boy sighed, lying down flat on his stomach, he stared ahead at the object he was talking to. With a shaky hand, Tuffnut reached out and touched the smooth surface of the headstone. The words: _Ruffnut __Thorston_ were carved into the rock with great love and care. A tear slid down the usually careless boy's cheek, dripping down onto one of the rose's delicate petals.

"I could've stopped it...But, instead, I was an idiot and joking around with Snotlout instead of helping you...I should've help...I should've known you were going to get hurt if I wasn't paying attention...It's all my fault..."

* * *

_"Snotlout! Ruff! Tuff!" Hiccup called. "Try to tame that thing, or at least keep it busy! Astrid and I are going to fly ahead, and help Fishlegs!"_

_With that, the scrawny brunette and the athletic blond disappeared through the dark tunnel on the backs of their dragons. Tuffnut looked over to see Ruffnut staring at the monster before them, trying to either uncover what type of dragon it was, or to see if it had a weak spot. _

_The dragon was at least two times bigger than Barf and Belch, and had a rotting face covered by horns that curled over its mug. It stared at the three with hateful, violet eyes, planning its next move. Its body was a mystery, deep blue and its wings were large and menacingly black. It had razor sharp spikes going down its back, ending at the glowing tip of its long tail._

_"So...How does he expect us to tame this?" Snotlout asked, trying to cover his fear with a frustrated scowl. Tuffnut shrugged, looking to Ruffnut as she stepped forward, almost as if testing something._

_However, the moment the girl moved closer, the dragon roared. Its yellow teeth flashed in the dim light of the cave, making it appear even more fearsome. Ruffnut managed to bound out of the way of a blast of fire. Looking up at the dragon with apprehension, the viking desperately tried to find another way to interact safely with the dragon._

_"Good job, Ruff! Have it burn you to a crisp so it's tired by the time it gets to us!" Snotlout shouted, looking at the scene with a cocky smirk._

_"Shut up, Snotlout!" Ruffnut replied. "This is serious!"_

_"What's truly serious is how badly that dragon needs a nose job," Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut, causing both boys to snicker._

_"Guys!" Ruffnut screamed, furious at the duo as she narrowly avoided fire blasts and tail swings. "You could at least try to help me!"_

_Snotlout rolled his eyes, calling back, "We're coming up with a plan! Geez," He turned to Tuffnut, "what a drama queen."_

_Turning to look at Hookfang, Snotlout stared at his dragon, somewhat trying to figure out a plan. He then suggested, "Wanna just attack it randomly and hope it blows up?"_

_"Gods, yes!" Tuffnut cheered, running to Barf and Belch. The Zippleback looked nervously between their female rider, who was still trying to dodge attacks, and their male rider, who was looking at them with an excited and expectant expression._

_Eventually, the heads lowered themselves, allowing the boy to get on. Tuffnut then looked over at Snotlout, sharing a smirk with him as he rose into the air and began circling the monster. Ruffnut looked up, feeling relief rush through her to see Snotlout and Tuffnut finally stepping in to help her. But, to her dismay, their random attacks and fireballs only enraged the dragon further._

_It was taking damage though. Its roar became weaker as its skin was burned and torn. With one last swipe of its deadly claw, the beast fell unconscious to the cave floor. Cheering and fist pumping in victory, the two boys directed their dragons downward, landing gracefully._

_"That was awesome!" Snotlout said, smirking proudly._

_Tuffnut snickered in agreement, stating, "We're gonna be the new heroes of Berk when we get home!"_

_"Yeah!" The boys cried, giving each other a high five._

_"Hey, Ruff, what are ya doing?" Snotlout questioned, staring at said twin._

_Tuffnut looked over to see what he was talking about, his grin sliding right off when he saw his sister. Ruffnut laid motionless on the damp floor of the cave, crimson liquid beginning to pool around her. Shielded from view by her arm, were two giant gashes, one ripping across her stomach and the other ripped across her chest._

_"C-Come on, Ruff. This...This isn't funny," Tuffnut said, cautiously walking towards her. It had to be some kind of prank. She had to just be laying in tomato juice, or, or...something. There was no way his sister had just gotten...Killed by that thing._

_He felt his spirits brighten when Ruffnut opened her eyes, but they went down once more at the emotionless stare his sister was fixing him with. Then, she curled her lips into a sad, bittersweet smile. Tuffnut felt as if his heart was being ripped right of his chest._

_It looked as though she were saying goodbye._

_"T-Tu-Tuff?" She rasped, her remaining strength obviously dwindling away._

_"Yea? What is it?" Tuffnut asked, getting closer so he could hear her._

_Looking him lovingly in the eyes, Ruffnut said, "Take Snotlout and go...G-Go help Hic-Hiccup and Astrid."_

_"But...But what about you?" The boy asked, looking at his sister in deep concern._

_"Tuff...You and I both know I'm not going to make it..."_

_"No! Don't say that! Of course you will! And when we get home, and patch you up, I'm going to seriously slap you for even thinking of saying that!" Tuffnut growled, tears gathering in his eyes._

_Ruffnut gave him a shaky, warm smile and said, "It'll be fine, Tuff. Just...G-Go..."_

_"Guys, we did it! But we have to leave to out run the-" Hiccup stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Ruffnut with shock and horror. "W-What happened?"_

_"She...She got hit...O-Or something," Snotlout said, looking at Ruffnut with a terrified expression._

_Astrid stepped forward, looking Ruffnut's wounds over with dread and hurt. Gazing back at Fishlegs, tears gathering in her blue orbs, she asked, "F-Fish? Do you t-think you can do anything for her? Anything at all?"_

_The timid, plump boy came forward, wincing as he looked at Ruffnut's wounds. With a strong tone of remorse, Fishlegs said, "They're too deep. We have t-to get her to G-Gothi right away!"_

_Ruffnut coughed, blood spotting her teeth and lips. With a sad, agonized expression, Ruffnut rasped, "Guys, just g-go...Y-You're g-g-gonna get c-c-caught..."_

_"No," Hiccup said. "No one's getting left behind. Come on, everyone. Mount your dragons and fly to Berk as quickly as you can." _

_Everyone nodded and headed to their dragon, Tuffnut gently picking up Ruffnut and carrying her to their Zippleback. Barf instantly bent down, fussing over his rider. Ruffnut smiled weakly at the head, lifting her hand just enough to brush her fingers against the dragon's snout. Barf gave a whimper, nuzzling the girl's arm._

_Tuffnut quickly pulled Ruffnut away, getting on to the dragon, and lifting off the ground. No matter what anyone said, he refused to believe his sister was going to die. She was going to live, and when she did, he would make sure to prank the hell out of her to punish her for his emotional torment._

* * *

_The teens all stumbled into the large, ancient looking hut. There stood a tiny, old woman, her silver hair spun into long braids. She blinked at the group uninterested, but dropped her walking stick at the sight of Ruffnut's gashes. She immediately lead them over to a bed, made them lay the twin girl down, then forced the teens back._

_She looked at Ruffnut with a sympathetic smile, giving the wounded girl an assuring nod. Ruffnut shook slightly, but moved her arm away from the gashes so that the elder could do her work. With gentle hands, the elder gingerly moved her fingers across the top of the wounds, causing Ruffnut to hiss in discomfort. The silver-haired woman saddened as she felt the teen's heartbeat slowing. Her breathe came out in burdened gasps._

_There wasn't anything she could do._

_With grieving, violet eyes, the elder turned to the gang of dragon riders and shook her head. Astrid let out a sob, burying her face in Hiccup's shoulder. The scrawny teen held a pained gaze as he stared at his fallen friend. Beside him, Snotlout grit his teeth, keeping his lips from quivering sadly; Fishlegs stared on with tear-filled eyes. Tuffnut let his tears fall unabashedly down his face, his fists clenched tightly._

_With a shaky breathe, the teen stumbled forward, laying his hand protectively over his sister's. He felt a sob struggle on his throat as Ruffnut give him a weak smile. With a tired, raspy voice, she cloaked, "I-I love you, T-Tu-Tuffnut."_

_And with that, Ruffnut' s breathing came to a stop, her heart pounding out one last beat.  
_

_Tuffnut was no longer a twin._

* * *

"I should of helped you...I could have grabbed you or something...I could still have a sister if I h-hadn't b-b-been s-such a f-f-fool..." Tuffnut sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Suddenly, a small light illuminated the roses, causing Tuffnut to look up from his hands. Then, there was a blinding flash, and his sister was there. She sat before him in a bright white gown, her blond hair flowing freely down her back without her signature braids to tame her wild locks. Her dark blue eyes shined a bit, her lips curling into a gentle smile.

"R-Ru...Ruffnut?" Tuffnut croaked, almost certain that he had finally lost it.

"Hi, Tuff," Ruffnut gently replied. Her twin smiled, leaping forward to tackle her in a hug, but ended up smashing into the headstone. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his face, knowing that he probably had a bit of a nosebleed. Ruffnut's smile shrunk a bit, before she said, "Sorry, bro...I'm not really a physical being anymore."

"So, want you're saying is," Tuffnut said, turning around to face his sister once more, "you're just a figment of my imagination."

Ruffnut chuckled softly, "Nah, I'm real. I'm just...Not solid." Seeing Tuffnut's blank stare, she explained, "I'm just a spirit. Like a mist or vision, or some junk like that."

"But...Why don't you have your giant gashes?" The blond boy asked, looking suspiciously at his 'sister'. Ruffnut sighed, reluctantly lifting her gown to reveal two giant, glow marks that were in the exact shapes of her gashes.

"Look, Tuff, I don't have a lot of time," Ruffnut said, lowering her gown. "I just...You need to let go."

"Let go? What do ya mean, 'let go'?" Tuffnut asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You have to move on, Tuffnut. I'm gone, and I can't come back," Ruffnut said, giving her brother a pleading look. "I don't want you to waste the rest of your life crying over me. You've still got plenty of adventures and discoveries you have to experience. Sitting in front of my grave moping isn't going to help you find them. What is going to help you, is going flying Hiccup again, or pranking with Snotlout, or tipping over Meatlug."

Tuffnut swallowed thickly, tears gathering in his eyes. "B-But, Ruff, the reason you're dead is...Because of me."

"No, it's not, Tuffnut. It's never been because of you. The only reason I died was because I wasn't paying attention, was being stupid, and...I guess it was just meant to be," Ruffnut mumbled, looking down slightly.

"No way!" Tuffnut protested. "There's no way you were meant to die this young!"

"Think about it, Tuff. I'm too skinny to even have a possibility of giving birth, I'm not the sharpest sword in the forge, and my fighting skills are amateur at best! What was my life purpose going to be if I grew up? A lonely, bread-making woman who farmed in her spare time?"

"Then explain why Mildew's still alive?"

"Not all of us are born to have good purposes," Ruffnut sighed. "If all of us were perfect with nothing but flowers and rainbows filling our heads, then what purpose would any of us serve? There would be no challenges to overcome, no hidden talent we discover, no heroes. Without heinous people in the world, there would be no use for the good people."

Tuffnut blinked, thinking about what his sister said. Looking at her, he smiled as he teased, "Okay, when did you suddenly become smart?"

"Last Monday," Ruffnut deadpanned. "Now, just promise that you'll over me already, and quit blaming yourself."

Tuffnut looked down, his smile completely erased from his face. He could feel his eyes sting as fresh tears started to gather, soon spilling over and down his cheeks. He felt something soft on his face wipe them away and looked up to see his sister smiling at him sadly. In a soft, caring voice, she assured, "We will see each other again. And when we do, we'll never be apart again."

And, just like that, Ruffnut disappeared into thin air. Tuffnut blinked, the pain in his chest ebbing away until it didn't exist. He looked up to the sky to the clouds part and the sun beam down on him. He smiled as he saw on cloud float passed with a sloppy smile whipped into it. He stood, looking over to see that Barf and Belch had fallen asleep.

His heart wasn't back to what it used to be, not even close, but he knew that stitches were slowly beginning to sew it back together again.


End file.
